There is a continuing need to obtain more margin in communication channels for near-end and far-end crosstalk (NEXT and FEXT), and alien near-end and far-end crosstalk (ANEXT and AFEXT). A major source of NEXT and FEXT occurs within the plug of a plug/jack combination and is typically compensated for within the jack. A major source of alien crosstalk is common mode noise that couples between channels, particularly between adjacent jacks, and becomes converted into differential alien crosstalk (mode conversion).
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The examples set out herein illustrate some preferred embodiments of the invention, and such examples are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.